ff challenge Just for you
by nonnimELF
Summary: Yesung yang ingin kangin namja chingu nya berubah menjadi pacar yang romantis. Dan demi yesung kangin berubah menjadi pacar yang perhatian kangin yesung kangsung daesung taeyang


Terlihat dua namja yang berpakaian senior high school sedang asyik mengobrol di pinggil lapangan. Sambil memperhatikan berberapa siswa bermain bola.

Sampai tidak terasa bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat ke 2 mereka telah selesai.

Yesung dan daesung pun mengakhirin obrolan atau sesi curhat mereka tentang namja chingu masing-masing.

"Chagia" panggil taeyang. Ia adalah namja chingunya daesung yang sekarang berdiri di depan yesung dan daesung.

"Ne hyung" jawab daesung dengan terseyum manis menurut taeyang.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bareng" kata taeyang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Daesung pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yesung yang melihat aksi berlovely mereka membuat nya iri karena ia dan namja chingu nya jarang sekali berlovely.

"Yesung kami duluan ne" kata daesung.

"Ne" kata yesung.

Daesung dan taeyang pun berjalan menjauhin yesung dengan saling bergandeng.

"Ah aku iri dengan hubungan mereka" kata yesung sambil memandang daesung dan taeyang yang sudah menjauh.

Dengah langkah gotai yesung berjalan menuju kelasnya namun di tengah-tengah lorong ia melihat namja chingunya berjalan dengan beberapa temen nya.

"Kangini" panggil yesung sambil berlari kecil menuju kangin.

Yang di panggil pun memberhentikan langkah nya dan berberapa temen kangin pun ikut berhenti

"Kangin ah kami jalan duluan ne" kata salah satu temennya.

"Kenapa kalian harus pergi duluan" kata kangin kepada temen-temennya.

Yesung yang sudah sampai di dekat kangin hanya menujukan muka kesel nya mendengar jawab kangin. tak tau kan ia kalau yesung ingin berjalan berdua saja.

"Tapi kita tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua" jawab temen kangin.

"Tidak kok" kata kangin asal dan melirik ke arah yesung.

"Ya udah ayo kita jalan entar keburu seosangnim datang" kata kangin kepada temen-temen nya.

Yesung yang mendengar jawaban kangin hanya bisa mempautkan bibir nya dan sesekali berguman tak jelas.

Kangin yang melihat yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebenernya ia tau kalau yesung lagi kesel namun dia tak pernah peduli toh yesung tidak akan pernah lama kesel nya.

"Ayo kita jalan" kata kangin yang berjalan duluan dan temen nya mengikutin sedangkan yesung berjalan di belakang mereka dengan muka betenya.

Sesampai di kelas mereka berjalan ke arah meja masing-masing.

Yesung yang duduk di sebelah daesung hanya bisa membuang nafas dan sesekali melirik kangin yang asyik mengobrol dengan temennya.

"Yesung. kamu kenapa?" Tanya daesung karena ia merasa hawa tidak bersahabat di yesung.

Yesung yang di tanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala bertanda ia malas menjawab nya karena akan membuat mood nya makin buruk.

Daesung yang hanya di bales gelengan kepala sama yesung hanya bisa diam karena ia tau kalau yesung tidak akan menjawab meskipun ia desak.

Berberapa menit kemudian seosangnim datang pelajaran pun di mulai.

Namun yesung sama sekali tak mendengarkan seosangnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran pikiran yesung masih saja ke kangin yang tak pernah peka kalau ia ingin berdua saja.

Sampai tak terasa bel yang menandakan jam pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Berberapa siswa dan siswi membereskan buku-buku sekolah mereka.

Termasuk yesung dan sekarang pun ia lagi-lagi melihat temen nya bermesrahan.

"Yesung aku pulang duluan ya" kata daesung yang sudah berjalan bersama taeyang sambil melambaikan ke tangan yesung.

Yesung pun hanya terseyum sambil membalas lambaian daesung.

Saat daesung sudah keluar dari kelas yesung cepat-cepat memasukan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas. Merasa sudah masuk semua yesung cepat-cepat menuju kangin namja chingunya yang juga masih di dalam kelas bersama temennya.

"Kangini ayo kita pulang bersama"ajak yesung yang sekarang sudah di depan meja kangin.

"Mian yesung hari ini aku mau bermain ke game center sama temen-temen ku. Kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan" kata kangin dengan nada biasa saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Ya udah aku pulang sendiri saja hati-hati di jalan ya dan jangan pulang malam" kata yesung dengan wajah sedikit sedih karena usahanya untuk pulang bersama gagal. Yesung pun berjalan ke luar kelas dengan muka yg bener-bener sedih bercampurkan kesal.

Sedangkan berberapa temen kangin hanya diam karena mereka tau kalau kangin itu bukan tipe namja romantis yang ada di pikiranya hanya main saja. Apalagi kangin termasuk siswa badel di sekolah.

"Aku ini pacar nya bukan sih setiap aku aja pulang bareng pasti tidak pernah bisa dengan berbagai macam alasan" gumam yesung sambil berjalan ke luar sekolah.

sesampai di rumah yesung langsung masuk ke kamar nya mengganti seragam nya setelah itu yesung merebahkan badan nya di kasur.

"Ah lebih baik aku tidur dari pada memikirkan namja yang jelas-jelas memikirkan aku" guman yesung yang langsung memejamkan matanya karena hari ini bener-bener mood nya buruk.

"Yesungie" panggil mrs kim kepada anak nya yang masih tidur, sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam.

"hemmm umma" gumam yesung yang masih enggan membuka mata nya.

"Ayo bangun mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam appa mu udah menunggu" kata mrs kim.

Yesung pun yang sebener nya enggan untuk bangun namun karena ia juga meresa bahwa perut nya sudah minta di isi maklum sepulang sekolah yesung belum makan. Akhirnya yesung bangun dengan malas dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi yesung berjalan ke arah meja makan di sana umma dan appa nya sudah menunggu yesung pun mendudukan diri nya di kursi yang berhadan dengan umma nya.

Saat makan malam yesung hanya memakan -makannya dengan malas karena sebelum ia keluar dari kamar nya sempat mengecek ponsel nya untuk melihat apakah kangin menelpon nya dan ternyata tidak ada satu pun panggilan ataupun sms.

Setelah selesai makan yesung langsung pamit kepada umma dan appa nya untuk kekamar dengan alasana mau belajar.

Sesampai nya di kamar yesung mendudukan diri nya di meja belajar namun yesung bukan belajar melainkan menelfon namja chingunnya.

"Ais kenapa tidak di angkat sih" kata yesung yang udah beberapa kali menelfon kangin namun tidak di angkat.

Dengan kesal pun yesung melempar ponsel nya ke kasur.

Sementara itu di tempat lain kangin yang masih asyik bermain sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau sudah malam.

"kangin ah ayo kita pulang sudah malam ni" kata salah satu temen kangin.

Kangin hanya menganggukan dan meraka pun keluar dari area game canter.

Sesampai di rumah kangin pun mandi. Setelah mandi kangin langsung saja tidur dan dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan posel nya yang sadari tadi bergetar karena kangin bener-bener mengantuk dan capek bermain.

Keesokan pagi nya yesung sudah bersemangat ke sokolah karena sekarang ia punya tekat untuk membuat namja chingu nya berubah menjadi pacar yang romantis dan tidak lagi cuek kepadanya.

"umma sungie berangkat sekolah ya" kata yesung kepada mrs kim sambil mencium pipi mrs kim.

"Ne hati-hati di jalan" kata mrs kim.

Yesung pun keluar dari rumah berjalan di halte untuk menunggu bus yang biasa nya ia naikin untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sampai di halte yesung menunggu bus.

Akhirnya bus nya datang yesung pun masuk ke dalam bus.

Beberapa menit di dalam bus. Yesung telah sampai di depan sekolah.

Yesung pun memasukin area sekolah dengan semangat.

Yesung sampai di depan kelas saat ia masuk ternyata kelas sepi dan hanya ada kangin yang sedang bermain dengan psp nya.

Yesung yang melihat itu langsung saja buru-buru menaruh tas nya di meja dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja kangin.

"Kangini kenapa tadi malam tidak mengangkat telepon sungie" kata yesung yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kangin.

"Tadi malam setelah pulang dari game center aku langsung tidur" jawab kangin yang masih saja fokus dengan mainan nya.

"Ohh begitu toh. Kangini, sungie boleh bertanya sesuatu" kata yesung yang tidak mepermasalahkan tentang kangin tak mengangkat telponnya

"boleh yesung mau bertanya apa?" tanya kangin.

Yang langsung memberhentikan permainan nya karena ingin mendengar pertanya yesung. Dan sebenernya kangin itu sayang sama yesung namun ia tak pernah menujukan karena kangin tak begitu suka hal-hal yang berbau romantis yang menurut ia lebai.

"Kangini sayang tidak sama sungie" kata yesung.

Kangin yang mendengar itu bukan nya menjawab malah tertawa karena ia tau pasti namja chingu nya lagi kesel sama ia.

"Kok kangini malah tertawa sih pasti kangin sudah tidak mencintai sungie ya" kata yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ampun yesung jangan menangis ok ok sekarang kangini berhenti ketawa. Kangin masih sangat mencintai yesung kok" kata kangin yang langsung memberhentikan tawa nya karena ia tak mau yesung menangis.

"Tapi kenapa kangini tidak menunjukan kalau kangin sayang sama sungie" kata yesung yang sekarang dengan bibir yang di pautkan.

"Maksud yesung menunjukan seperti apa? Bukan nya kangin udah menunjukannya"

Tanya kangin.

"Menunjukan apa kangini hanya panggil sungie hanya yesung? di mana-mana namja chingu itu panggil pacar nya dengan sebutan baby sayang atau tidak hanie tapi kangin hanya panggil sungie dengan sebutan yesung. Sungie tak apa tidak di panggil sayang atau semacam nya panggil dengan sungie aja tak apa-apa, karena itu panggilan sayang sungie" kata yesung dengan sedikit penuh penekan di setiap kata-kata nya.

"Ya ampun yesung emang setiap orang pacaran harus ada panggilan sayang nya ya menurut kangim itu tak terlalu penting tanpa dengan sebutan sayang kita tetap saling mencintai kan" kata kangin

"Tapi sungie mau kangin panggil sungie dengan sebutan sayang kayak daesung yang selalu di panggil chagia sama taeyang itu romantis kan" kata yesung.

"Hahaha jadi yesung mau kangin panggil dengan sebutan chagia baby atau sayang biar romantis gitu" kata kangin sambil ketawa mendengar kemauman yesung.

yesung pun hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Coba kangini panggil sungie dengan sebutan baby" kata yesung dengan menatap kangin sambil memegang tangan kangin.

"Baby? Hahaha kangin tidak mau geli tau" kata kangin yang masih saja tertawa.

"Ayo lah sekali saja menurut sungie tidak geli kok malah so sweett tau" kata yesung yang masih memohon.

"Menurut yesung so sweett tapi menurut kangin itu malah geli" kata kangin yang lagi-lagi tak mau panggil dengan yesung dengan sebutan baby.

"Dasar kangin tidak romantis" teriak yesung yang mendengar perkata'an kangin membuat tidak lagi memohon ke kangin.

Langsung saja yesung menghepas tangan kangin dengan kasar dan berdiri menjauh dari kangin.

Kangin yang melihat yesung lagi kesel karena ia tak bisa romantis membuat nya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Dan ternyata sedari tadi mereka tak berdua lagi karena ada berberapa murid sudah datang. Melihat yesung yang berterian ke kangin mereka hanya menoleh saja. Maklum kelas yesung siswa siswi nya pada cuek-cuek.

Setelah yesung pergi kangin sedikit merasa bersalah. Kangin mau menyamperin yesung namun temen nya memanggil mengajak nya main bola sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kangin yang hobi bermain bola tidak mungkin menolak nya dan lagi-lagi yesung dia abaikan.

Yesung yang melihat kangin pergi hanya bisa diam sebernya tadi yesung pura-pura marah dan pergi biar kangin menyamperin yesung dan minta maaf. namun apa yang yesung dapat kangin malah pergi bermain bola.

Berberapa menit kemudia bel tanda masuk berbunyi yesung masih saja menidurkan kepala nya di bangku sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat kangin datang dan memperhatikan dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

Sampai akhir nya daesung datang bersama'an dengan seosangnim.

Daesung yang melihat yesung seperti itu menyenggol nya sambil berkata seosangnim datang. Yesung dengan malas pun mengangkat kepalanya saat itu ia tidak sengaja padangan nya bertemu dengan kangin yang sedang melihat nya.

Yesung yang sadar pun cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah seosangnim dan tak sadarkan kangin sedikit merasa bersalah dan sedih.

Pelajar pun di mulai yesung memperhatikan guru yang sedang memperjelaskan soal sambil mecatat menurut ia itu bisa mengalikan pikiran nya dari kangin.

Dan sangking asyik nya yesung mencatat sampai-sampai tak tetasa jam bel istirahat berbunyi yesung yang malas keluar pun hanya diam di dalam kelas sambil membaca.

Sedangkan kangin keluar kelas menuju kantin dan membeli berberapa makan dan minuman.

Kangin pun berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas namun sebelum sampai kelas ia bertemu temen nya dan mengajak nya bermain tapi kangin menolaknya.

"Kim yesung ikut aku" kata kangin yang sudah masuk kelas dan langsung membawa yesung pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya yesung yang saat ini tangan nya di tarik kangin.

"Ke suatu tempat jangan banyak bicara dan ikutin saja" kata kangin sambil menarik yesung dan sebelah tangan nya membawa makanan ya ia beli tadi.

Sampai lah mereka di atap sekolah kebetulan di atap ada meja dan kursi jadi mereka tak susah-susah harus duduk di bawah.

Kangin membawa yesung duduk setelah yesung duduk, kangin pun duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengeluarkan makan yang ia beli.

Membuat yesung yang sedikit bingun dengat tingkah kangin saat ini.

"Silakan di makan yesung" kata kangin setelah makan sudah di tata di meja.

Yesung tidak menjawab atau pun memakan makanya melainkan menatap kangin dengan tatapan bingung.

"kamu tidak usah bingung sayang ini tanda minta maaf ku" kata kangin.

Dan sekarang menyebut yesung dengan panggilan sayang sebenernya saat kangin menggunakan kata sayang ia ingin mutah karena itu membuat ya bener-bener geli namun demi yesung dia harus rela.

Yesung yang mendenger kangin memanggil nya dengan sebutan sayang pun terseyum dan langsung memakan nya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka memakan makannya dengan sesekali yesung meyuapin kangin dan terkadang mereka bercanda bersama.

Kangin yang melihat yesung tertawa dan terseyum kembali membuat hati nya senang.

Kangin yang melihat makan mereka habis membawa yesung berdiri dan berjalan ke depan meja mereka tadi.

Tanpa aba aba kangin membawa yesung ke dalam pelukanya membuat yesung kaget sekaligus senang dan yesung langsung membalas pelukan kangin.

"Yesung" panggil kangin yang posisi mereka masih pelukan

"Hemmmm" guman yesung.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku ucapan ne jangan protes" kata kangin yang masih memeluk yesung.

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Yesung bagi kangin bukan dengan cara kita memanggil nama pasangan kita dengan sebutan sayang yang berarti kita saling mencintai"

belum sempat kangim melanjutan omongan nya yesung sudah ingen melepa pelukan nya karena ia tau maksud kangin namun kangin tak melepaskan nya.

"Masih banyak di luar sana pasangan yang memanggil dengan sebutan sayang namun mereka masih saja saling berselingkuh jadi menurut kangin kita tak usah manggil dengan sebutan sayang toh kita saling mencintai" kata kangin dan sekarang sedikit merenggakan pelukanya.

Yesung sedari tadi diam sedikit mencerna perkata an kangin

"Kalau soal sebutan sungie udah tidak mempermasalahkan tapi sungie masih merasa kalau kangin tidak mencintai sungie, habis kalau kangin main pasti sungie di cuekin dan sungie juga tidak pernah di perlakukam seperti pacar. Karena kangin tidak pernah kasih kabar ataupun menelfon sungie juga jarang pasti sungie yang duluan nelfon itu pun jarang di angkat" kata yesung yang mengelurkan unek-unek nya.

Kangin yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah karena selama ini yesung nya menahan sedih yang di perbuat oleh dia.

"Maafkan kangin ne mulai sekarang kangin akan memcoba menjadi pacar yang baik dan selalu memperhatikan yesung dan yesung harus berusaha membantu kangin tapi jangan suruh kangin berhenti main ya" kata kangin dan sekali lagi membawa yesung ke dalam pelukanya.

Yesung dengan senang hati membalas pelukan kangin.

Berberapa saat mereka masih berpelukan sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kangin pun melepaskan pelukannya namun tak bener lepas karena sekarang kangin mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah yesung dan menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir yesung.

Mereka pun berciuman cukup lama.

Akhirnya kangin menyudahin ciuman mereka dan membawa yesung kembali ke dalam kelas dengan tangan bergandengan.

"yesung hari ini kita pulang bersama ya" kata kangin.

"Ne" kata yesung bersemangat.

Sebulan kemudian.

Yesung sekarang lagi berjalan menuju kelasnya hanya sendiri. pasti kaliaan bertanya kemana kangin karena ia berjanji akan terus bersama yesung tapi kok yesung jalan sendiri. Jawabannya seperti biasa setiap jam istirahat kedua kangin akan bermain bersama teman-teman namun hanya istirahat kedua karena istrirahat pertama kangin akan bersama yesung dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

Saat yesung berjalan ia melihat kangin berjalan bersama-sama temennya.

"Kangini" panggil yesung dan yesung berjalan ke arah kangin dan teman- temanya.

Kangin yang di panggil pun menoleh bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah kangin kita jalan duluan ya" kata temem kangin.

"Kenapa tidak jalan rame-rame?" tanya kangin.

"Jangan mulai lagi dech tak menganggap sungie lagi, sungie kan ingin berjalan berdua masuk kelas bersama" batin yesung yang sedikit was-was.

Apakah kangik sudah kembali jadi kangin yang hanya memikirkan hobi main nya aja?

"Kami tidak mengganggu kalian kan kamu udah ada yesung yanh menemin jalan" kata temem kangin.

Yesung yang menuggu jawaban kangin dengan was-was.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian boleh jalan duluan" kata kangin yang membuat yesung terseyum.

Temam-teman kangin pun berjalan duluan.

Yesung dengan semangat mengandeng tangan kangin. Membuat kangin terseyum dan mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju kelas.

"Kangini tadi sungie sudah berpikir bahwa kangin berubah kembali menjadi kangin yang dulu" kata yesung.

"Aku tak akan berubah masih kangin yang dulu yang sangat mencintai yesung yang belajar memjadi yang terbaik buat yesung asalkan kangin jangan di suruh menjauh dari hobi bermain ya soal main membuat menghilangkan bosen" kata kangin.

"Masih saja main yang di pikirkan apakah sungie aja tak cukup menghilangakan kebosenan kangin" gumam yesung.

"yesung berbicara sesuatu?" tanya kangin karena ia sedikit mendengar guman yesung.

"Tak ada kok"jawab yesung.

"yesung" panggil kangin dan memberhetikan langkah mereka di saat mereka hampir sampai kelas mungkin kurang lebih 10 langkah.

"Ne" jawab yesung yang sedikit bingung kenapa kangin memberhetikan langkah mereka.

"Saranghae" kata kangin sambil memberik ciuman singkat di bibir yesung.

membuat yesung scok banyakan aja kangin menciumnya area sekolah kalau ada guru ataupun siswa siswi yang lewat bisa gawat tapi yesung senang karena kangin mengumamkan kata cinta.

"Nado saranghae"jawab yesung.

"Dan apa-apaan tadi cium sungie ini masih area sekolah kangin" kata yesung sambil mencubit tangan kangin yang membuat kangin sedikit meringis.

"Biarin kangin tidakk perduli biar semua orang tau kalau yesung hanya milik kangin" jawab kangin sambil berjala kearah kelas meningalkan yesung yang terseyum mendengar perkata kangin dan ia pun menyusul kangin.

Meskipun kangin berubah menjadi kangin yang perhatian namun tak seratus persen dia berubah karena kangin masih saja kadang melupakan yesung.

Namun yesung sudah tak seperti dulu yang selalu ingin membuat kangin romantis karena ia tau kangin tipe orang yang tidak suka keromantis tapi yesung masih bersyukur mendapatkan kangin meskipun tak romantis tapi kangin sangat mencintainya dengan cara nya sendiri.

END

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo dan cerita kurang menarik atau pun alur yang tak jelas dan jangan lupa reviews


End file.
